You DON'T have to read this story
by Lilly V
Summary: you really don't. I'm just putting it online for you to IGNORE unless you're going to leave me badly spelled praise. PLZ READ AND FLAME!


First off, if you don't like my story or can't understand it, THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! PLZ READ AND FLAME! ALL REVIEWS WILL BE IGNORED! OR READ AND THEN RANTED ON AND THEN FED TO MY PET FLAN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS UNLESS YOU'RE GOING OT LEAVE ME BADLY SPELLED PRAISE!  
  
"Lyh fa zicd kad drec tuha?" Dnecr enydamo ycgat dra lysanysyh. "E TU ryja bmylac du ku."  
  
Dra lysanysyh nummat rec aoac. "Cunno Dnecr,"  
  
"Yras, ed'c Secc Cdnydic du oui!"  
  
"Cunno, Secc Cdnydic. E fyc uhmo dnoehk du damm oui dryd fa'na caddehk ib dra mekrdehk cu fa lyh caa oui bnubanmo. Drec ec y nydran tesmo med kynyka."  
  
"Fro yna fa vemsehk eh y kynyka ykyeh?"  
  
"Palyica ed'c dra uhmo bmyla fa luimt kad oui dra bnejylo oui tasyhtat vun drec cruud."  
  
"Famm rinno ib. E zicd fyhd du lid drec bnusu yht mayja!"  
  
"Veha," Dra lysanysyh pylgat ib yht muugat drnuikr dra mahc uv rec lysany. "Ymnekrd, muugc mega fa lyh cdynd vemsehk. E'mm keja oui y luihdtufh.veja.vuin." dra lysanysyh vmycrat drnaa vehkanc, drah dfu, drah uha, liehk eh dra Fusah'c Lrysbeuh.  
  
Dnecr cdilg uid ran lracd yht pakyh du cbayg. "Rammu, E's Dnecr Cdnydic yht so dedc yna rika.UR SO KUT!"  
  
Uh dra "UR SO KUT!" dra lnaf ymm dinhat draen yddahdeuh du dra mynka pmylg dnilg wuusehk drnuikr dra kynyka tenaldmo dufyntc Dnecr.  
  
"TILG YHT LUJAN!" dra lysanysyh oammat.  
  
Dnecr, vnuwah eh vayn, cduut cdynehk yd dra cbaatehk jarelma, ajah ib ihdem ed cmyssat ehdu ran.  
  
Dnecr fyc drnufh cajanym vaad pavuna cra vehymmo vamm uhdu ran pylg, uha uv ran sycceja pnaycdc lummybcat eh uh edcamv.  
  
Dra dnilg cdubbat tayt eh edc dnylgc. Dra tnejan'c tuun ubahat yht y vasyma vekina asankat vnus ed.  
  
Medy ybbnuylrat dra vymmah Dnecr Cdnydic yht pahd ujan ran. Yc cra tet, dra byccahkan ceta tuun ubahat yht Zyxiameha asankat vnus dra jarelma. Cra muugat yd Medy yht nummat ran aoac.  
  
Medy dinhat ynuiht yht oammat "CRA BUBBAT YH ESBMYHD!"  
  
Zylgea zicd myikrat. "Negecre paah kejehk oui tnejehk maccuhc ykyeh, Medy?"  
  
Dra udran kenm zicd knehhat.  
  
Dfu faagc mydan, Dnecr vuiht rancamv eh dra byngehk mud uv yh ynahy fedr dra lysany lnaf, dnoehk uhla suna du vems dra bnusu. Cra't syhykat du cdivv ran pny eh untan du lujan ib dra vyld dryd ran nekrd pnaycd fyc lusbmadamo vmyd. Drec ymcu naxienat ran du lujan rancamv cekhevelyhdmo suna dryh iciym. Eh udran funtc, cra yldiymmo ryt y crend uh.  
  
"Fa nayto?" Dnecr ycgat.  
  
"Ymsucd."  
  
"Yht gaab y muug uid vun dryd dnilg!" Dnecr ycgat. "Fro dra ramm fych'd Medy ynnacdat vun dryd meddma red yht nih?"  
  
"Huputo luimt bnuja ed fyc ran!" dra lysanysyh yhcfanat  
  
"Oui ryt ed uh vems!" Dnecr clnaalrat.  
  
"Ir.hu E teth'd," ra ynkiat. "Uubc, desa du vems!"  
  
Dnecr lusbucat rancamv drnuikr dra luihdtufh yht drah csemat fetamo. "E's Dnecr Cdnydic, yht ajah druikr E huf uhmo ryja uh sycceja pnaycd du cruf uvv E.UR KUT, HUD YKYEH!"  
  
Dra dnilg lynaahat tenaldmo dufyntc Dnecr, uhla suna cmyssehk tenaldmo ehdu ran yht cahtehk ran vmoehk ylnucc dra byngehk mud. Drec nacimdat eh dra bubbehk uv ran udran esbmyhd.  
  
Medy lmespat uid uv dra lyn ykyeh, uhla suna vummufat po Zylgea. Dra dfu fusah pahd ujan Dnecr uhla suna, ehcbaldehk dra caluht picdat puup.  
  
Drana fyc y muhk byica pavuna Zylgea dinhat du Medy yht cyet, "Fyhd y lekyn."  
  
Fedruid y byica dra udran kenm yhcfanat, "Oac."  
  
.  
  
"Huf, E fyhd oui du BNUSECA sa dryd E's hud kuehk du kad red po y dnilg drec desa!" Dnecr tasyhtat vnus dra lysanysyh yc drao cad ib vun uha vehym yddasbd yd vemsehk dra bnusu.  
  
"Dnecr, fa lyh'd bnuseca oui yhodrehk nekrd huf!" dra lysanysyh aqbmyehat vnyhdelymmo. "Ymm fa lyh bnuseca ec dryd fa'ja dygah aqdny bnalyideuhc drec desa. Hu uha pid drec lnaf ghufc frana drec uha ec paehk vemsat."  
  
"Yna oui cina ed luimth'd ryja cmebbat?"  
  
"Dnecr, ruhao, hud ajah SlSyruh un Vmyen ghufc frana fa yna. Fa'na banvaldmo cyva."  
  
"Ev oui ehcecd," Dnecr cdemm cuihtat fyno. "Huf, mad'c cdynd vemsehk."  
  
Cra fyc liat eh. "Rammu, E's Dnecr Cdnydic yht.CFAAD ZACIC HUD YKYEH!"  
  
Dnilg. Yllamanydeuh. Red. Vmoehk Fusah'c Lrysbeuh. Ubah tuun.  
  
Medy, bivvehk ran lekyn, cmyssat ran tuun crid. Cra lnuilrat ujan Dnecr, pmufehk y bivv uv lekyn csuga eh ran vyla. Cra luhdasbmydat, drah cruug ran rayt yht ytseddat, "Ed zicd gaabc kaddehk vihhean ajano desa."  
  
Mydan dryd ajahehk, Summo puihtat i du y nydran beccat uvv muugehk Pnulg Machyn. "Rammu!" cra yhhuihlat, ryhtc uh rebc. "E's Summo. E raynt ouin hysa ec Pnulg. Tu oui mega Bugasuh?"  
  
Pnulg knufmat yd dra tesehideja fusyh. "Oui'na clyno." cra fresbanat.  
  
Summo dinhat yht nyh.  
  
Cra teth'd cdub ihdem cra nyh ehdu Medy. "Medy!" cra kycbat. "Pnulg Machyn ec clyno. Lyh oui red res fedr dra dnilg?"  
  
Medy bivvat dra lekyn eh taab druikrd. "Oui ghuf Summo, E's vihtysahdymmo ubbucat du reddehk yhouha aqlabd Dnecr fedr y dnilg."  
  
"Pid, ed'c Pnulg Machyn. Fedr ruf pek ra ec ed'c y vyn sydlr ib."  
  
Medy bivvat ran lekyn ykyeh, drah uhla suna. Cra dinhat ran rayt ujan ran cruimtan. "Rao, Zylgea, oui fyhhy red Pnulg Machyn fedr dra dnilg?"  
  
Drana fyc y byica pavuna dra yhcfan lysa pylg. "Lyh E pnehk paan?"  
  
"Cina, fro hud!"  
  
"E's eh, mad'c ku!"  
  
Medy muugat yd Summo xiacdeuhehkmo. "Oui lusehk?"  
  
Yht dra drnaa fusah fymgat tufh dra rymm, cruimtan du cruimtan.  
Translated at: your one stop source for Al Bhed translating services! SQUEEEEEEE! 


End file.
